


Empress

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because Fuck Canon I Can Do Whatever I Want, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Two of the Knights Are Women, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Since you were so good, you get to choose: do you want me all at once, or do you want to take turns?” You ask, sitting on your knees on the bed, naked just like them.“All at once.” They reply, all at once, in a way that makes you blush.They were all so needy for you, for your body.You were happy to let them have it.(Or, a Reader/Kylo/KoR gangbang no one asked for but here we are anyway lol)
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Empress

You’re surprised when you get the message that they’ve arrived.

Kylo and his Knights of Ren had gone on a dangerous mission to the Outer Rim, one that was expected to take far longer than you had anticipated. So when you receive the notification on your holo-pad that their ship is preparing to dock, you scramble to throw on something nice and run barefoot down the halls of the Supremacy.

You run straight into Kylo’s arms, nearly knock him over with your excitement, and though he wears his mask, you can tell he’s smiling. He always smiles at you.

“You’re back!” You grin, and he holds you very tight for a few moments before setting you down so you can greet the Knights.

There’s five of them, and thank the stars they’re all here before you. All human, although some theorize otherwise. Three men and two women, all loyal to Kylo, loyal to you.

You hug each and every one of them, their hands winding around your middle as you do, holding you close. They were all incredibly protective of you, they loved you.

“How’s our best girl?” One of them, Casey asks. She’s the oldest of the women, and the most fierce, the most bloodthirsty.

“Better now that you’re here.” You grin into her visor, try to squint to see if you can catch a glimpse of her eyes.

You never can, but that’s besides the point. You’ll see them soon.

You’ll see all of them, soon.

Another Knight, a man named Six, pulls you from Casey’s arms, hugs you close. He leans in for you to kiss his helmet, and your eyes go wide at the same time that Kylo grabs him by the back of his cowl and yanks him away from you, yanks him right up in Kylo’s face.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” He seethes, voice angry and staticy through the vocoder, and though you can’t see Six’s face, you know he’s shaking.

“I’m sorry Master, she’s just so – ”

“I know. I know she is.” Kylo practically spits, before dropping his Knight.

He collects you back in his arms, and you kiss Kylo’s helmet, hot and open mouthed, breath fogging up the metal. He’s the only one who’s allowed to kiss you, they know this. You don’t know why Six pushes his luck the way he does.

“You all must be so cold,” You say, not wanting to be out in the hanger any longer than necessary, “Let me warm you up?”

They form their protective square around you as they escort you back to your quarters, the ones you share with Kylo. There was an arrangement, between them all, between you and them. You were Kylo’s girl, his first and favorite girl, the love of his life. But they were all so loyal, all so needy.

Kylo let them have you, on special occasions. A reward for a job well done. They wanted you all the time, but then again, everyone wanted you. It was a privilege, one that only the Supreme Leader could bestow, to have you.

They have a hive-mind, being so mentally linked through the Force, and they feed off of one another’s lust, their thirst for you. When you reach your quarters, they’re practically vibrating, thrumming with energy as they all begin to disrobe, as the airlock hiss of the pressure release fills the room when they remove their helmets.

They’re all very unique looking, each in their own way. They’re incredibly well built, muscular, even the women. Maybe especially the women, you think as you appraise their rippling arms and thighs. They take their time with you, sliding your gown off your shoulders, letting it pool onto the floor at your feet. Two of them, Max and Tin, fall to their knees in front of you, nuzzle their faces against your stomach.

You chuckle, all the Knights were very much like a pack of wild dogs that Kylo has somehow managed to tame, hanging on your every word, nipping at your heels.

Kylo himself remains fully clothed as he sits on the big comfortable armchair just off to the side of the great canopy bed where you crawl on top of, settle down on the plush soft comforter.

“Since you were so good, you get to choose: do you want me all at once, or do you want to take turns?” You ask, sitting on your knees on the bed, naked just like them.

“All at once.” They reply, all at once, in a way that makes you blush.

They were all so needy for you, for your body.

It works out well that there’s five of them, you think as they crowd around you, all climbing up onto the bed and getting into position.

Six lays down on the bed and pulls you to him, sits you down on his lap, right on his cock. It’s hard, they’re all hard for you, all the ones who can get hard anyway. You’re wet enough though, wet enough to take him, and he groans as he holds you up.

“Oh fuck she’s tight.” Six huffs, and you hum from the feeling full.

Tin crawls up behind you, kneads the flesh of your ass for a minute or two before spreading your cheeks. You surprise him, surprise all of them really, by having a pretty pink plug already buried deep inside you. You had worked it inside you hurriedly when you heard they were coming, had enough time to just get it inside before making your way to the hangar.

It’s hard for you to relax though, when Tin tries to pull it out. He’s careful, but when you start wriggling away you feel the warm familiar embrace of the Force holding you still as he twists and tugs the plug out.

“No no no baby, you’re not going anywhere.” He shushes you, and you moan loud as he nudges the head of his cock against your asshole quickly, so that you don’t start to close up.

No one would want to waste that delicious stretch, after all.

Sandwiched between them, the third man in the group, Jov, climbs up to the head of the bed, wags his heavy cock in your face.

“Open.” He says and you do, open your mouth wide.

You’re already salivating, breath already coming in pants at the feeling of being stuffed from both ends, your cunt and your ass filled. No one is moving, no one thrusts, not yet, not until Kylo gives them permission. They wait for the command from their master like the well behaved hounds they are, and in obedience, Jov only slides his dick into your mouth, down your throat once, just to get it good and buried.

You breathe deeply through your nose, adjust yourself so you’re comfortable around all three of them, before the women, Casey and Max position themselves so they’re laying on either side of you.

They’re all obsessed with your tits, but Casey and Max get first dibs on them when they take you all at the same time like this. When they decide to go one at a time, they eat you out like a champ, fuck you hard with a strap until you’re sobbing, but times like these when there’s just too many dicks and not enough holes, they settle for sucking your nipples raw.

“Go.” Kylo says off-handedly, once they’re all in position and you look good and ready.

Kylo’s so in tune with you, with your thoughts, he doesn’t need you to give a verbal confirmation.

And good thing too, because at the sound of the command Jov rams his cock so far down your throat that your eyes immediately spring with tears from the sensation. You try your best not to gag around him, try your best to keep yourself relaxed so Six and Tin can fuck you well.

They have a steady rhythm, when Six thrusts into your pussy, Tin pulls out of your ass, and then they switch. It’s delicious, it’s horribly good, makes you shudder and shiver all over as they grunt and groan in your ear.

“That’s it, she’s so talented, so good.” One of them praises you, makes your cunt clench at the sweet words, makes you moan.

They do something with you, you don’t know what it is, something with the Force. They make you come as many times as you can. They get inside your nerves and set your body alight, all of them, all at the same time as they fuck you and fuck you from all ends.

“I love it when she comes.” Another growls, and there’s something degrading about being talked about like you’re not even there, like it’s not you that they mean, that you moan and whine against Jov’s cock.

“Oh – !” You gasp around him, knees buckling only for Six and Tin to pry them back open, keep you open and pliant for them.

Too soon your orgasm crashes over you, too soon you’re shutting your eyes against the feeling of it as white hot pleasure shoots through your limbs. They’ve barely started, and you know they’re going to reduce you to nothing but a ragdoll by the time they’re finished, they’re going to make you an incoherent mess.

You thrill at the thought, your stomach swoops, and you arch your back further, push your tits further into the women’s mouths, as they suckle and bite and kiss at you. You sometimes feel bad for them, when they don’t get to fuck you, but they’re fingering themselves, you can hear it. You don’t feel so bad then.

“She’s so sweet.” Max says, pulling off for just a little.

Of course they can hear you, they all can hear your thoughts. The hive-mind doesn’t just stop with Kylo.

Speaking of which, he’s got his fist around his cock, slowly pumping himself as he sits in the armchair. He’s fully clothed still, only his monster cock visible amidst the mass of black cloth and leather. He does this, every time. Likes to watch, the voyeur.

Sometimes he’ll hide in another room and get off, sometimes he’ll stand right by the bed and hold your hair, whisper filthy, humiliating things in your ear. Things like, _you like getting used don’t you? Such a good whore aren’t you? Spreading your legs like a bitch in heat._

There are hands absolutely all over you. So many bodies that you can’t tell who is who anymore, can’t tell which hands belong to which Knight. They grab at you, grope you, hold your legs open hold your throat hold your tits. You don’t know what exactly happens but all of a sudden instead of pleasure there’s a harsh spike of pain, and you gag around Jov’s cock, pull off with a sputter.

“Ow!” You complain with a frown, wiping the drool and slobber off your chin with the back of your hand.

Kylo is out of his seat in a second, and all the fun stops, all the fucking comes to a screeching halt. Your own hips betray you, as they rock back and forth trying to keep getting more friction, trying to come again.

“Who?” He asks, voice velvety smooth but dangerous, low.

“I don’t know.” You hiccup, throat raw from being fucked so much, so hard. “Kylo – !”

He’s buried a vibroblade into Jov’s side, crimson immediately pouring down his flank. Jov grits and bears the pain, doesn’t so much as groan when Kylo yanks it out and shoves him off the bed.

Kylo takes his spot, but he doesn’t slide his cock down your throat, not yet. 

“No one gets to hurt you.” He kisses you, his hot mouth on your own, his lips beautifully red and begging to be bitten, so you do.

“No one but you? Will you hurt me?” You ask through hooded lids, “Please daddy?”

He grimaces at you, grabs your jaw in his gloved hand and you can’t help but suppress a grin. He hates it when you call him that, thinks it’s entirely too gross. You only do it when you want him riled up, and he knows this.

“Don’t be a brat, or I just might.” He says, not releasing his grip on your face. Before he bends down to kiss you again, he mutters out an, “Keep going.”

They all move again, all of them, the thrusting in and out of your cunt and ass have your thighs shaking, have you moaning into Kylo’s mouth as he swallows the sounds down. He pets your hair sweetly, makes out with you while Casey and Max pinch and squeeze and knead your tits, as their tongues prod and pull at your nipples.

They are all quiet except for you, as you fall deeper and deeper into your pleasure, you grow louder and louder until you’re shouting, coming again, for the second time of the evening. They haven’t even touched your clit yet, haven’t even rammed your gspot yet, you come simply from the awe-inspiring power they have over you – and whatever the fuck it is they do with the Force.

“I want to kiss her.” Six complains from under you, and if you weren’t drooling so hard you might have laughed.

“Well you can’t. Just fuck her instead.” Kylo snaps, as he cups your cheeks in his hands and treats you so softly, so so softly even as you’re getting absolutely fucking railed. “You take them so well, look at you, look at you crying for them. They missed you. I missed you.”

The praise makes you sob, makes your chest heave into Casey and Max’s mouths, makes Jov groan from his spot on the floor where he’s fucking into his fist, completely disregarding the wound on his side. Your eyes and cheek sting with tears as you come _again_, as Six finally touches your aching throbbing clit and rolls it between his fingers.

You clamp down around him and Tin, and the men grunt as they only work in time to milk your orgasm. Your throat clicks with the force of it, and you shudder and shake all over, spit all over you – both yours and theirs, you can’t tell, you can’t tell anything anymore.

“So pretty.” One of them murmurs.

“Gorgeous.”

“Stunning.”

They all agree, and you cry and cry, biting your lip so hard that it bleeds, and Kylo licks up the blood, swallows it down the same way he swallows down your shouts and screams.

“What do you want?” Kylo asks, and you nuzzle your face against his hands, trembling all over.

“Just you.” You say, and they all groan as they’re forced to come soon. If they don’t, Kylo will make them pull out and finish off themselves, and that’s never fun.

“You all have a minute.” Kylo orders, and they swear to themselves, pick up the pace.

It’s no longer an even rhythm that they fuck you with, Tiv and Six break enough to speed up, to be rough, bruising your hips and thighs where their grip on you is too tight. They once broke your bones like this, once broke your wrist from gripping you too tightly. Kylo cut their hands off for it, replaced it instead with robotics.

There’s another rule in place, one that they all abide by. No one but Kylo is allowed to kiss you or come inside your cunt, everyone else has to shoot their load only once they’ve completely pulled out.

Which is why you aren’t surprised when thick ropes of come splash against your back, against your stomach, not surprised when even Jov has come back to stand at the side of the bed, jerking off onto your face, into your mouth.

“Dammit.” Is all Six says, when he comes, because you know he wants to come inside. They all do.

The women go tense on their own fingers, but they feed it to you, they all feed you their come, and you suck it off their fingers happily.

You’re completely overwhelmed, oversensitive to the point that it hurts, but you still want more.

You want Kylo.

“Mine.” He gives you a handsome smile, a devious one, before snapping his teeth at the Knights, commanding, “Give us space.”

They pull themselves away from you, and only once you are completely free of them and their hold, do you whine and whimper for Kylo. It’s such an odd feeling not being surrounded by them, but one that’s made entirely better when Kylo lays you down softly on your back, when he props a pillow under your hips sweetly and parts your shaking legs with tenderness.

Kylo always saves himself for last, always. He’s the biggest out of all of them, both in size of body and cock. Despite being absolutely torn apart, you still struggle to accommodate his length, his girth, the way that it curves inside you is sinful, and he’s rubbing at your gpot in no time, really grinding his cock into you.

He’s still fully clothed, and the sensation of the fabric on your overheated, overly sensitive skin has you crying again. You shy away from him but he shushes you and kisses you deeply, even as his coarse clothing scratches your skin.

“Look she’s gonna come again.” One of them says, hungry eyes trained on you, on your cunt.

They like to watch just as much as Kylo does, and despite already coming on you, they still aren’t finished. Sometimes they’ll even fuck each other, thinking it’s you.

“Are you gonna knock her up?” Another asks hopefully, and this gets them excited.

“You should, it’ll get her tits full.” A third moans as he fucks his fist.

“Fuck I’m thirsty.” A fourth agrees.

“Shut up.” Kylo growls, before turning to you and focusing on pushing his cock as far into your abused pussy as he can, pushing you up the bed with the force of it.

“Unh, Kylo!” You whine, have the ability to speak now that you aren’t completely overwhelmed, now that it’s only Kylo rocking his hips into you, only Kylo punching air out of your lungs.

“Shh shh, be good, be good for me.” He covers your mouth for a minute as he thrusts slow and deep, whispers in your ear, “You’re sloppy, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh.” You mumble, jaw slack, focusing only on the sounds.

You know it’s obscene, the squelch of it all. You’re sopping wet all over, there’s come sticking you to the comforter from your back, dripping and sliding between your bodies from your stomach, there’s even come that’s collected in the pit of your throat from your face. It’s wet, the slap on slap on slap of skin only making you feel more filthy, more depraved, more used.

“Hear that? That’s all their come. They wish they could come in you, but that’s mine and only mine, isn’t it kitten?” Kylo asks, and you moan.

“Yes!” You agree, loud enough for them all to hear you, “Only your come.”

“Mmmm.” Kylo kisses your temple, “They can fuck you all they want, but you’re _my_ girl, aren’t you?”

You only nod and moan loud at that, as you come for the fourth time. This time it’s practically painful, this time your chin is pinched and your brow is furrowed because you can’t possibly do another one, not another one, it’s all too much.

Kylo’s hips still in you then, and you let out a big sigh of relief as your orgasms hit at the same time.

He pumps his come deep inside you, you can feel it spreading, it’s so hot. You wonder if that’s just him, just Kylo, or if the Force has something to do with it, with the way you can feel the thick ropes of come fill you up so much that you’re practically overflowing with it.

Kylo is panting heavily on top of you. It takes a lot of restraint for him to hold himself back the way he does, but he knows, you both know, that it’s good for the Knights to get their fill of your body first.

“You had your fun, now leave.” Kylo commands as he presses himself flat down against your body, not caring about the sweat and spit and come that covers you. “Take Jov to the med bay.”

You chuckle at that, at the complete lack of interest in his Knight’s wound, the one he inflicted.

They gather themselves together, pull on their clothes while Kylo kisses you to calm you both back down, to bring you back to a place where you’re not so wrapped up in your head.

“Good night princess.” One of them calls through the vocoder of their helmet, all of them lined up in formation and ready to leave.

Kylo tucks his head against your neck and you card your fingers through his hair, regarding the Knights with a playful eye when you say,

“That’s _Empress_, to you.”


End file.
